In the mining industry, a tunnel design must conform to specific tunnel design parameters to ensure that the tunnel design meets industry standards for construction. For example, the tunnel segments of a tunnel design must conform to particular gradient design limits to ensure that the tunnel segments are feasible and safe for the mining operations. Prior tunnel design systems and methods may allow a mining engineer to create or modify tunnel designs based on specific tunnel design parameters. However, after using these systems and methods to create or modify the tunnel design, the mining engineer still needs to manually check and confirm that each portion of the tunnel design actually conforms to the specific tunnel design parameters. For mining engineers manually checking the tunnel design is not an efficient or cost effective method for confirming that the tunnel design conforms to the requisite tunnel design parameters. Further, the mining engineer manually checking the tunnel design is likely to miss errors in the tunnel design, resulting in the construction of tunnels not meeting the industry standards that ensure feasibility and safety.